W-Cassiopeia
by Deteka
Summary: "Vendetta, significa venganza. Es una palabra oscura, ponzoñosa. Se extiende por tus venas y te corroe el alma, es el motor de tu vida, es todo lo que te queda. Es todo lo que me queda" Casiopea tiene un pasado oscuro y un futuro incierto,pero lo que ignora como temblarán los cimientos de su mundo tras conocer a Harry y Ron, que se enredarán profundamente en la aventura de su vida.


LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR DEL MUNDO Y PERSONAJES EN LOS QUE SE DESARROLLA EL FANFIC SON DE **J. K ROWLING **, ha excepción de algunos personajes de creación propia. Este fanfic puede contener palabras malsonantes o herir la sensibilidad **(+14) **del lector en algún momento. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic en el amplísimo universo de Harry Potter, así que simplemente espero que les guste a todos aquellos que empecéis por este primer capítulo, y lleguéis hasta el final.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Vida, pasado y destino**

El silencio se extendía por la calle adoquinada como una maldición, bailaba por las esquinas, escalaba las fachadas y se extendía por el suelo estirando sus largos dedos a través de la niebla. Porque había niebla, sí, densa y gris, que entraba fría en los pulmones y hacía girones en el aire. No había un alma que se atreviera a adentrarse en aquella penumbra constante, hasta los muggles eran lo suficientemente cautos para no acercarse allí, pero Casiopea nunca había sido precisamente cauta. Sus pasos ligeros apenas hacían ruido, pero reverberaban en la fría quietud de la calle, su mirada azul escrutando con un ansia creciente cada centímetro de aquella densa niebla. Un pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez, una idea que le aterraba absolutamente, _"...aquí apesta a dementores". _Se lo decía su instinto, y su instinto nunca se equivocaba. Sí, Londres nunca había sido la ciudad más cálida del mundo, pero ¿aquel tiempo infernal a mediados de agosto? Solo tenía una explicación posible. Pero de golpe perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos encontraron lo que con tanto ahínco buscaban en los escasos metros de visibilidad que tenían. La silueta femenina se recortaba contra la escasa luz. Su porte había cambiado con los años, a pesar de los pasos raudos, era capaz de encontrar aquella soberbia y orgullo que jamás le había conocido, pero podía cambiar todo lo que quisiera, que la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo aquella larga melena lacia que se mecía sobre los hombros, un rubio tan platino que casi parecía blanco. Casiopea espiró hondo, apresurándose a trazar el camino que hacían los pies de la mujer, controlando el ramalazo de ira que le sacudió las entrañas, _"solo un poco más"_ se repetía a sí misma _"tengo que tenerla a tiro. No puedo fallar"._ Alzó la varita, tan apretada entre sus dedos que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos. Unos segundos más, solo necesitaba eso. Pero era una chica incauta, e impaciente.

_-¡Avada Kedabra! -_La maldición salió despedida arrasando con la ira de su interior por un breve instante, iluminando con aquel fulgor verde que anunciaba la muerte las fachadas de las casas y los adoquines bajo sus pies. El grito de la mujer le confirmo su errata, y echó a correr antes de escuchar como ella hacía más de lo mismo, cogida por sorpresa. - ¡Joder!

El aire frío le secaba los labios, le cortaba la piel de las mejillas en aquella atropellada persecución por el centro de Londres, doblando esquinas a resbalones, iluminadas perseguida y perseguidora con el brillo de los maleficios que se lanzaban una a la otra. Una ráfaga morada le agitó el pelo, casi rozándole la mejilla, y Casiopea empezó a decir una amplia sarta de improperios mezclados con los hechizos.

-¡Maldita puta, no voy a dejar que te escapes otra vez!

Los jadeos agitaban su pecho, su caja torácica se expandía para recibir el aire, para impulsar oxígeno a cada uno de sus agotados músculos, que seguían absorbiendo adrenalina para funcionar un minuto más. Casiopea estaba dividida, entre la furia y la agradable sensación de victoria que se le extendía por las venas, al girar una nueva esquina y encontrarse en un callejón sin salida. La mujer se aferraba a los ladrillos de la pared con una mano, como si pudiera encontrar allí una salida dentro de aquella trampa que le había preparado. No podía desaparecerse, ni huir sin matarla a ella primero. La mirada azul se encontró con los inmensos ojos verdes de la mujer rubia, hacía tanto tiempo que no se contemplaban la una a la otra, era como ver a un desconocido, con la vaga sensación de que lo conoces. La había visto demacrada, destrozada, pero nunca como aquel entonces. El pelo rubio que entre la niebla parecía brillar en aquel oscuro callejón, a la luz de un ocaso gris y ceniciento, parecía paja sucia, tieso y sin vida, unas ojeras hinchadas eran la sombra de sus ojos, y las arrugas se le marcaban, declarando su edad al mundo. Estaba más delgada que nunca, como si la piel le colgara de los huesos, de sus altos pómulos. Y, a pesar de todo, sus ojos brillaban con el frenesí de la locura, tan abiertos que parecían saltones, de alegría, de puro éxtasis. Nadie diría que aquella era una mujer a punto de morir.

-Te tengo Dahlia. Y pienso mandarte al agujero del que nunca deberías haber salido.

Dahlia aferró entre las manos el pesado objeto que cargaba, ovalado y envuelto en trapos, encogiéndose sobre él como si pudiera protegerlo. Del fondo de su garganta emergió una risa histérica, casi psicótica, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-JAJA-JAJA-JAAAA... mi dulce Casiopea, moriré antes de pisar Azkaban otra vez, querida...

Miró la pobre sombra de una ya pobre mujer que había conocido, pero el pasado le había arrebatado cualquier pizca de pena o compasión, Casiopea estaba desnuda con su rabia, con aquel odio visceral que la atenazaba solo con la visión de aquella mujer.

-_Avada Ked..._

-_¡Everte Statum! -_El conjuro nació azul y atravesó el aire como una centella hasta estrellarse en su pecho, desde la dirección más inverosímil de todas, donde Casiopea no esperaba encontrar un enemigo, por la derecha. Su cuerpo salió despedido hacía atrás, y los pasos a la carrera de un hombre alcanzaban la boca del callejón, demasiado tarde para impedir que Dahlia escapara.

-¡Ron! ¡Va hacia ti!-Exclamó, apenas sin aire, la misma voz profunda que había invocado el hechizo, cogiéndola desprevenida.

Casiopea parpadeó, aturdida. El golpe con el suelo le había roto una ceja, la sangre caliente le goteaba sobre los ojos. Palpó el suelo desenfrenadamente, intentando encontrar su varita mientras las figura de Dahlia se perdía en la niebla. _"¿Dónde está? ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ?!"_ Su mano encontró el frío tacto del metal... no era su varita, ni eran métodos ordinarios, pero era su última oportunidad antes de que... se levantó a duras penas, andando con pasos cortos y tambaleantes, entrecerró los ojos, apuntando como bien podía a través del velo rojo que empañaba el azul de su iris, y, tras inspirar lentamente, apretó el gatillo. El estallido del percutor dejó a su paso un silencio pesado, tan denso como la niebla, donde Casiopea solo podía oír su corazón palpitando con fuerza, quería verla allí tirada, muerta, que sus ojos se quedaran tan vacíos como los de...

_CRACK_

Alguien se había aparecido. Demasiado pronto, demasiado cerca...

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea, me cag...

-¿¡Estás loca?! ¿¡Una pistola?!

Un hombre moreno, con unas gafas estúpidamente redondas e infantiles para su edad, varita en mano. la agarró por los hombros, sacudiendo su cuerpo con vehemencia. Casiopea se lo sacudió de encima de golpe y empezó a buscar su varita por el suelo, limpiándose la sangre de la cara con el dorso de la mano e insultando por lo bajo.

- ¿Quién eres, y que diablos hacías aquí? -Insistía el hombre, airado-¿Me estás escuchando?

Casiopea encontró su varita (madera de manzano, corazón de dragón, 27 centímetros y flexible como el primer día) y le dio la espalda a un enfadadísimo e ignorado Harry Potter. Cuatro metros calle arriba, tirado en el suelo, se aferraba otro hombre a su abdomen, que se teñía por momentos de un rojo tan intenso como el de su cabellera.

-¿Has tragado plomo pelirrojo? No haberte medido en medio maldito cabrón.-Se arrodilló a su lado, intentando ayudarle. Lo puso sin ningún cuidado boca arriba, quitándole las manos de la herida y levantándole la ropa como el que juega con un muñeco.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué hechizo es este?-La miró con los ojos grises vidriosos, desorbitados, las pupilas dilatadas buscaban luz en el lúgubre callejón- ¿Has sido tú?

-¡Dementores!-La voz de Harry se alzó a su espalda.

-¿Q-qué?!

-Cállate.-Cas tragó saliva, los nervios empezaban a salir a flor de piel. Dementores, malditos dementores.-Tú, gafotas, ¿puedes contenerlos?

-Por supuesto que puedo- Repuso, ofendido, con el ceño fruncido ante el tono impertinente que enarbolaba con naturalidad la misma muchachita que había disparado a su amigo.

-Pues deja de hablar y haz algo útil.-Agarró la mano de Ron y le tomó el pulso.-Te he disparado, ¿Vale? te jodes. Esto te va doler.-Agitó la varita, mientras un ciervo de plata pura hacía círculos a su alrededor, el _accio bala_ hizo saltar el pequeño proyectil del abdomen de Ronald Weasly, que gritó de dolor. Cas sacó una botellita, de un líquido ambaríno, dejando caer unas gotas sobre la herida- Mírame, ¿Ron, verdad? Es esencia de Díctamo, pero si sigues gimoteando vas a hacer que tarde más en hacer efecto.-Pero Ron no la escuchaba, por que al retirar la bala había empezadoa sangrar profusamente. Cassiopea le dió un bofetón antes de tomar su rostro entre las manos sin ninguna delicadeza.- ¡Mírame! Respira conmigo, ¿vale? Inspira, espira... inspira...

Mientras el chico frente a ella apretaba las mandíbulas, esforzándose por respirar al mismo ritmo, se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos grises. La frente llena de sangre, el pelo oscuro apelmazado sobre las sienes, derrotada. Una oportunidad, algo tan tangible... lo había rozado con la punta de los dedos, había estado a punto de conseguirlo, lo tenía, ¡casi lo había conseguido! Y se lo habían arrancado de las manos con una facilidad insultante.

-¿Quién eres?- La esencia de díctamo había empezado a funcionar, la hemorragia se detenía y la piel Ron recuperaba su color natural mientras se regeneraban sus tejidos, al menguar el dolor, Ron podía hablar, podía pensar con claridad. Su voz la sacó momentáneamente de aquel estado de frustración absoluta, un fuego lento al que estaba expuesto el caldero de la ira, la desesperación y aquel sentimiento de humillante derrota.

-Nadie importante.- Respondió, malhumorada. Tirados en medio de la calle, hechos una porquería y con un ciervo _patronus_ guardián, no era la mejor situación para ponerse a charlar. Las invocaciones del _patronus_ de Harry hacían eco por las callejuelas oscuras y estrechas. Se había alejado para limpiar la zona y poder aparecerse en un lugar más seguro que aquella sucia y oscura calle-¿Que hacíais vosotros aquí?

-Trabajo... Escuché el hechizo... creí que ibas a matar a nuestro objetivo... estábamos tendiéndole una emboscada. ¿Y tú?

_"Vendetta"_ Pensó, y quiso responder, pero las palabras le habrían sonado tan ácidas y amargas que le habrían dado arcadas solo de intentarlo.

-¡Vía libre!- exclamó Harry, que aparecía por la misma calle por la que se había ido sin decir nada.- Salgamos del perímetro encantado y nos apareceremos en un lugar seguro. Tú, has hecho hechizos ilegales, te vienes con...

Aunque intentaba sonar a orden, Casiopea ya se había levantado y corría calle abajo, buscando la salida de aquel lugar. El característico chasquido de la aparición retumbó en la calle cuando su presencia se deshizo en el aire. Los dos amigos se miraron, confusos y sumamente agotados. Harry le ofreció la mano a Ron, que se la agarró con esfuerzo, y apoyándose el uno en el otro salieron de la densa niebla, que empezaba a disiparse, dejando pasar el calor de finales de agosto a través de su velo.

* * *

-¿Una muchacha haciendo maldiciones imperdonables y la dejáis suelta?! ¿¡Ni siquiera se os ocurrió preguntarle su nombre?!

La voz de Hermione se elevó por el pasillo oscuro del ministerio, y sus dos amigos le hicieron gestos apresurados para que se callara. Era demasiado temprano para que hubiera casi nadie allí dentro, solo Kingsley y unos pocos encargados. Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza, rascándose inconscientemente su vieja y olvidada cicatriz, que seguía marcada en su frente.

-No parecía... normal, precisamente. Sabía lo que hacía, e iba detrás de Dahlia Bleuloup... joven mortífaga, fugada de Azkaban...

-Slytherin. - añadió Ronald, aferrado a sus viejas convicciones de que todo lo que salía de Slytherin no podía ser bueno. -Vamos, una buena prenda. No sería raro que hubiera más aurores tras su pista... ¿no?- Tenía una mano sobre el abdomen, allá donde le había perforado la bala no quedaba más que una mínima marca blanquecina, que se tornaba del color de su piel por segundos, pero todavía era capaz de recordar el dolor, como si la bala siguiera alojada entre sus músculos.- Y yo sí le pregunté su nombre.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se llama si puede saberse?

Cada vez que Hermione se movía, la estrecha falda de corte empresarial le marcaba las piernas, enfundadas en unas medias de color carne. Lo que no había forma de mover eran sus rizos, apretadísimos en un moño en la nuca, resultaba aquel aire formal que la rodeaba siempre. Ron hizo un gruñidito extraño, nasal.

-He dicho que le pregunté, no que me respondiera. Me dijo que no era nadie.-Frunció el ceño ligeramente, intentando recordar el momento exacto, hacía apenas dos días.- Pero creo que se conocían, entre ellas. Bleuloup la lllamó Casiopea.

-¿Casiopea?- Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Había oído ese nombre... o tal vez lo había leído. Podía jactarse de conocer a casi todos los miembros que participaban en el ministerio, y ese nombre...-¿Estás seguro?

-Hombre, sí, me disparó aquí, ¿sabes? No tenía ni idea de que los muggles pudieran hacer semejantes cacharritos... es aterrador.

Harry le dedicó una mirada indulgente a su amigo... en cuestiones muggles seguía siendo un completo inepto. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que una bruja llevara encima una pistola, cuando dos minutos antes estaba lanzando maldiciones imperdonables. Era casi surrealista... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que después de disparar a Ron, había ido directamente a ayudarle. No parecía ninguna demente, al menos no una como Dhalia Bleuloup. Los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada que conocían muy bien, esa en la que los ojos de Hermione parecían gritar, "lo tengo en la punta de la lengua". Y como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento entre ellos, Hermione alzó una mano y se golpeó la frente.

-¡Claro! Ya sé de que me suena ese nombre. Casiopea, Casiopea... leí su nombre en unos informes de hace un par de años que había que catalogar, sobre la exhumación de un cadáver para comprobar unos datos genéticos. Es una aurora del departamento, y si no recuerdo mal era un asunto un poco feo pero... no me paré a leerlo todo, había demasiados papeles por poner en orden. Pero el nombre me pareció curioso. Y su edad, ahora mismo es la aurora más joven del ministerio.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, un poco decepcionado. Hermione siempre tenía una información brillante en su prodigioso cerebro, pero aquella no había sido de demasiada ayuda. De todas formas, no podía parar de darle vueltas... ¿una aurora haciendo maldiciones así como así? La mujer que perseguían había robado un objeto de "Borgin and Burkes", de tamaño considerable, era imposible que tuviera la varita en ristre, que fuera una verdadera amenaza... por más vueltas que le daba, seguía sin encontrarle sentido. Pero era evidente que todo estaba relacionado, si no, ¿por que los había llamado Kingsley a su despacho tan temprano? Ron bostezó perezosamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre los tres, cada cuál a solas con sus reflexiones.

-Gracias por acompañarnos Hermione.- Murmuró Harry, inquieto, sonriendo con timidez a su amiga, que le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el asa de su bolso de cuentas inseparable en el hombro. El anillo dorado brilló brevemente en su anular, Ron desvió la mirada, ignorándolo deliberadamente.

-No hay de...

-¡NO! ¡Ni muerta! ¿¡ME ESTAS OYENDO KINGSLEY!? ME NIEGO.

Los gritos clamaban al otro lado de la puerta del primer ministro de magia, que había temblado sobre sus goznes por una fracción de segundo. Ojipláticos, se miraron entre ellos. La puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par.

-¡Entrad! -La voz del primer ministro sonaba imperante, exasperada como pocas veces la habían oído, y Harry y Ron sintieron por primera vez que aquello no iba a ser nada bueno. Hermione les dio sendas palmaditas en los brazos antes de desearles buena suerte, y ambos fueron hacía el interior del despacho, con la misma sensación de quien va al paredón a enfrentarse a aquello contra lo que no puede hacer nada. Enfrentarse a su destino.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1! Las reviews siempre son bienvenidas! Muchas gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí!


End file.
